


Muneca de Trapo

by Ginealic



Category: La Oreja de Van Gogh
Genre: Heartbreak, Other, Romance, Song Lyrics, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginealic/pseuds/Ginealic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....My sincere heart swore to be a rag doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muneca de Trapo

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many good Spanish songs, romantics one at that, I wanted to try to translate.

A Rag Doll

Like those forgotten frames that still need to be hang,  
Like the used tablecloth from last night dinner.  
Always waiting for me to say something else,  
And my fondness words don't want to fly far.

The never telling dissolves in a cup of tea,  
Like the unfaithful says "never again".  
I feel like a prisoner in a cell of love  
and you'll forget me if I don't sign my acknowledgment.

Without a doubt, the devil would embrace me  
At seeing your face when I speak.  
You are what I most love,  
But I still lose you in my silence.  
My eyes are like two black crosses  
That have never spoken clearly.  
My heart full of pity  
And I, a rag doll.

Every silent is like a passing cloud,  
Behind me crying none stop.  
I want to tell you how I feel about you  
Letting the full wolf moon heard it while looking at you

Without a doubt, the devil would embrace me  
At seeing your face when I speak.  
You are what I most love,  
But I still lose you in my silence.  
My eyes are like two black crosses  
That have never spoken clearly.  
My heart full of pity  
And I, a rag doll.

I am not afraid of the never-ending flame  
Neither of his bittersweet tales.  
But the silence is somehow cold,  
And my winters are too long.  
At your return I will be far away  
In between the verses of a tango  
Because this sincere heart  
Swore to be a rag doll.


End file.
